


Trust (In You and I)

by sakkakitty



Series: Ye Ol' Bump N Grind (Winterhawk Edition) [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Bucky Barnes, Emotional Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Clint Barton, Intergluteal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Prostate Massage, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Clint Barton, Tender Sex, Verse Bucky Barnes, Verse Clint Barton, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, light come play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakkakitty/pseuds/sakkakitty
Summary: After Loki, Clint had a desperate need to be in control. He needed to know what he was doing was for himself. Every decision he made was a sign of free-will, no matter how dumb. Clint knew Bucky understood that on a level more personal than either of them truly wished.It seemed like, then, what they had shouldn't work. Both of them too aware of their free will to submit to someone else. But in a glaring moment of clarity when Bucky was yanking his head back and growling, Clint realized that perhaps there was some sort of will in pleasing Bucky too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueCooookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCooookies/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Here is some more smut, fresh off the press! Thank you so much for the feedback on my other fic; it was super inspiring!
> 
> This was written for @BlueCooookies, who suggested the prompt "BDSM"
> 
> I'm not gonna lie; this got away from me a little, but I hope you like it!

After Loki, Clint had a desperate need to be in control. He needed to know what he was doing was for himself. Every decision he made was a sign of free-will, no matter how dumb. Like choosing to eat ice cream for breakfast and wearing slippers to practice, both of which got him stern looks.

Clint knew Bucky understood that on a level more personal than either of them truly wished. Bucky had much better impulse control, but sometimes Clint would catch Bucky carefully using his metal hand to delicately make a house of cards and flexing his fingers thoughtfully.

It seemed like, then, what they had shouldn't work. Both of them too aware of their free will to submit to someone else. But in a glaring moment of clarity when Bucky was yanking his head back and growling, Clint realized that perhaps there was some sort of will in pleasing Bucky too.

Of course, as much as neither one of them wanted to, they talked about it. About trying it, each of them. And surprisingly, Clint's first scene both submitting and dominating went well. And vice versa. But it was not something they did often. It was something that made them feel deeply vulnerable, no matter who was where, and for this, it was never spontaneous.

So Clint was completely aware of what he was about to walk into. In fact, in a horribly embarrassing display of neediness, he was already half-hard by the time he stepped off into the floor. It was quiet in the main room, so Clint took a moment to prepare himself. He set his things down and stretched, curling his toes in the carpet, before the anticipation and suspense became too much and he turned to the door.

"Honey, I'm home," he called playfully as he entered, unsurprised to see Bucky sitting calmly on their bed, watching him enter with cool eyes. It made Clint shiver with anticipation, but Bucky made no acknowledgement of neither his shudder nor the situation beginning to grow in his pants.

Instead, he cocked his head to the side just a tick, and watched Clint carefully, letting him squirm and fidget in the silence, before he finally heaved a sigh.

"You're late," Bucky murmured lowly, and Clint swallowed. He wasn't, not really, but seeing the flash of danger in Bucky's eyes had him catching his tongue before he could open his mouth.

"Sorry, you know how it is, duty calls or whatever," he said flippantly, defiantly, just for fun, and he watched Bucky's nostrils flare momentarily.

"Your duty is to me," Bucky said, still not raising his voice, but Clint could still hear the ring of possessiveness in his voice and he found himself already wanting to fall to his knees. They had picked an excellent day to mess around.

But still, Clint resisted. Part of the fun was testing Bucky. Testing how much he could flex before the other clamped down. "Oops. Must have forgotten," he purred out, and even from a distance Clint could see Bucky's jaw clench. He smirked.

"You're mouthy today," Bucky commented shortly, and Clint gave him a rakish grin.

"I thought you liked my mouth," he bit back, and Bucky's eyes narrowed.

"Only when it's of use to me," he replied coolly, and Clint felt his mouth water in response, wondering if Bucky was going to put him on his knees. But then Bucky shook his head, sighing. "But you'd like that too much. Unfortunately," he murmured, before he straightened out his head, his gaze sharpening. "No. I need to put you in your place. Strip. Quickly," Bucky demanded. 

Clint entertained the idea of teasing further, but he decided to resist at a different time and so efficiently stripped, although he was unable to resist making sure his underwear snagged on his hard-on, making it swing up obscenely as he pushed his briefs down. Bucky didn't miss the action, but he didn't comment on it either, and Clint just knew he was in for a ride if Bucky was that focused.

He stood still for a moment and let Bucky's eyes roam over him. It seemed as though Bucky was deciding what to do with him, even though Clint knew the other had already planned how the scene would go before hand.

"Go pick out some rope. Whatever kind you'd like," Bucky said finally, and Clint smiled privately. A nod to Clint. Giving him a choice even then. It pleased him, and so he didn't argue, simply trotting to their chest and immediately plucking out his favorite lilac one. He knew Bucky liked it too, and was rewarded with a soft huff of breath as Clint presented his choice.

"Predictable," he said, sounding bored, but took the rope all the same. "Turn." Clint turned promptly and let his hands fall behind his back naturally, sighing as he felt Bucky began to tie a loop around his wrists and arms. He settled the knot in Clint's hands; it was a simple one that Clint could get out of easily, and he nodded his head slightly as Bucky touched his fingers gently to reassure him.

They didn't use gags or blindfolds, and bonds were only used on good days. In this position, no matter how easy it was for him to get out, he was forcing himself to trust Bucky with himself. To allow him to position him as he wanted, moving him by the rope to bend at the waist.

"Lay over my lap," he said, his voice steady, and Clint bit his lip but did as he was told, although it was a struggle to do so without his hands. Bucky offered no help, simply allowing him to struggle until his toes were barely touching the ground and his bare ass was in the air. There was a rush of humiliation immediately followed by arousal as Bucky's flesh hand caressed one globe of his cheeks.

"Pretty," he hummed, squeezing lightly and making Clint jolt against his lap. "Very pretty. I've seen what soldiers pass around when they're lonely, but you don't hold a candle to that," Bucky said thoughtfully. "I'd have carried a picture of you just like this around even if I'd get tossed in jail because of it. This view would be worth the time," he praised, and this time Clint felt his face heat with satisfaction.

"It's a shame you disappointed me. I would've loved to worship you," Bucky said, now massaging the other cheek thoughtfully. "But I can't. Not until you've learned your lesson."

Clint was rock solid against Bucky's thighs at that point, his head dangling freely as he listened to Bucky's words. He was expecting more words, some more teasing touches, so when he suddenly felt that sting of Bucky's metal hand making contact with his flesh, he yelped and jerked.

Bucky didn't give him a chance to recover, instead striking the other cheek as he did the first and startled a moan out of Clint. The metal of Bucky's hand stung against his flesh in the most delightful way, and he huffed out a breath as that cool hand gently soothed over the damage.

"You're gonna count 15 of them for me. And if you mess up, we start over. Understand?" Bucky asked calmly, still gently smoothing his hand down his lower back and buttock. Clint nodded helplessly against his leg. "Clint…" he warned, and Clint squirmed.

"Yes. Understood," he managed, and Bucky hummed, still gently petting him. Clint was tense, waiting for the strike, but Bucky seemed content to let the tension stretch on. After a couple of minutes, Clint felt himself relaxing into the attention, which of course was what Bucky was waiting for, for the moment he rested his full weight on Bucky's lap in a sign of relaxation, Bucky was reeling back and smacking him hard on his right cheek.

"Fuck, christ-" Clint gasped, wriggling in his bonds. It had been harsher than the first couple, and the sudden flush of bright heat had him tensing.

It was only after Bucky tsked softly that he realized he hadn't counted it, and so when Bucky brought his hand down again, he made sure to gasp, "One!"

Bucky praised him with that soothing motion again, before he followed it up with a quick succession of hits. "Two, three, four, fiVE-" he yelped squeezing his eyes shut tightly. The pain shouldn't feel so good, so right, but it did. It was almost too much, the drag of his erection against rough jeans and the growing soreness in his backside, but it did.

He could feel his head growing hazy with pleasure, and on the tenth smack, his hips rolled forward deliciously, and he forgot to count.

"Oh Clint. You never behave, do you?" Bucky asked, sounding more amused than disappointed, and Clint was suddenly nervous. He wasn't sure if he could take fifteen more of Bucky's harsh smacks, but as if reading his mind, Bucky smoothed his hand down his back gently. 

"You can take it," he growled out, and Clint found himself nodding. "Say it."

"I can take it," Clint moaned, the end of his sentence trailing off into a shout as Bucky punctuated it with a slap. “Oh… fuck, one,” he groaned helplessly into Bucky’s thigh, his hips inching forward to avoid each punishing blow. Bucky alternated between his ass, and the crease of his thighs and cheeks, getting dangerously close to his exposed balls. But he never hit him there, and Clint trusted Bucky enough to know that he never would. Despite the fact that Bucky seemed to grow wild near the end of the fifteen strikes, it was clear he was still in control. His fingers always splayed perfectly, the blows varying in strength and timing, until Clint was practically sobbing over his knee.

“Fifteen!-” he finally gaspd out, the sting and the soreness making his eyes tear up, even though the pain itself wasn’t necessarily too much to bear. No, it was just enough, making him float lightly on a soft cloud of endorphins, his mind hazy, and he distantly realized that Bucky had eased him under. He felt the other gently soothing his raw flesh, making him moan with discomfort.

“Perfect. You did excellent,” Bucky murmured, and Clint made an aborted sound of agreement. “Color?” Bucky asked next, gently petting his spine, and Clint sank into it, ignoring the pull the ropes had on his shoulders. 

“Green,” he mumbled, and that was all of the answer Bucky needed before he was pushing Clint off of his lap and twisting him so he landed with his chest on the mattress. He blinked at the change of scenery, a little slow to catch up, before he gasped at the sudden feeling of a cool thick liquid landing on his ass. It was soothing the heat that came from the swats that he had received, and he sighed appreciatively. He felt Bucky’s hands slowly spread what he would assume was lube between his cheeks, his flesh thumb brushing over his hole teasingly. It made Clint’s hips jerk, and he suddenly remembered how hard he was. 

“Cherry red,” Bucky mused aloud, and suddenly Clint felt something warm and solid sliding against one of his abused cheeks. It stung, and he hissed, but he didn’t move, especially as Bucky placed a hand on his bound wrists. “Be still,” he growled out, and immediately Clint went lax, spreading his legs as Bucky kicked them open. 

Clint couldn’t see what was happening; all he could feel was Bucky’s flesh hand holding his wrists to his back and Bucky's dick sliding through the mess of lube he had poured out. If Clint had half a brain cell to think with, he would’ve generally protested the mess, but he couldn’t think at all when Bucky was gripping his ass with one hand and spreading him open to look. 

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, before he slid his erection between Clint’s ass cheeks, causing the other to make a confused noise that had Bucky chuckling. “I’m not going to fuck you,” he said, and Clint flexed his fingers, feeling a soft desperate part of him object, but not enough to disobey. “Well, not properly,” Bucky amended, slowly pushing his hips forwards so his dick eased its way between the globes of his ass, the tip catching his rim teasingly. 

Clint groaned at that, and Bucky chuckled again, darker this time. “No. Not properly. But you can have me like this. Like this, or not at all. You choose,” he said, offering him yet another choice. And of course Clint canted his hips back, forcing his hips down to cradle Bucky’s erection in a move that had Bucky growling. 

“You’re on thin ice, Barton,” he snapped, moving his hand from his wrists to his neck, holding him down firmly in a way that had Clint gasping, his mouth open wide as he panted. He was held in place, unable to wriggle an inch, but instead of panic, Clint felt safe. Like this, he knew Bucky would take care of him, even if he tortured him to do so. 

And it was torture, feeling Bucky fucking against him without ever breaching him. His flesh was sensitive, and it burned when Bucky squeezed his ass together to give him a tighter channel to fuck in to. He keened at the feeling, wanting more, but not getting anything except for the press of Bucky’s hips against his. He could feel Bucky getting close by the way his thrusts turned short and erratic, and Clint wanted nothing more than to see him come. But he was stuck in place, only able to partially feel him and hear him, and he felt robbed of the experience, of the bliss and beauty that was Bucky coming apart.

Bucky slammed forwards one last time harshly, making Clint scream from the abrupt smack to his already abused ass, and it was immediately followed by a spurt of warmth up his back, splattering against his lower back and crack as Bucky slowly road out his orgasm with gentle thrusts. 

“Mine,” Bucky growled, bending over to breath into Clint’s ear, and Clint sobbed, his eyes shut, feeling completely wrecked. 

“Yours. Always,” Clint responded, and Bucky hummed, pleased. He felt the other dip his fingers into the come on his back and slide it back between his cheeks, finally digging both thumbs in to tug at his rim. 

“Stay where you are, or I leave you here like this,” Bucky threatened, and immediately Clint froze, keeping his upper body in place as Bucky spread him to look, allowing his fingers to teasingly pull at his rim. It didn’t hurt; he wasn’t pulling very hard, but it was distracting, and amazing, and Clint wanted to squirm. Wanted to ask for more.

But Bucky, no matter how into the scene he was, wanted to take care of him, and that was evident to Clint in the way that Bucky lovingly sank to the floor and pushed Clint’s legs further apart so he could slip between them and prop his back up against the bed. 

“Move, and I stop,” Bucky threatened, before he grabbed Clint’s hips and pulled him forward and into his mouth. The first real touch had him screaming, and he was sure he was already coming by the time Bucky’s metal forefinger and thumb were clamping down in a tight ring behind his balls. 

“No. Not yet. I want to savor this,” Bucky murmured against his cock, his stubble harsh and uncomfortable against the head. Clint couldn’t do much more than pant, his whole body vibrating in the effort to stay still. And then Bucky was taking him back into that splendid heat of his mouth, in a sweet and soft way that was at odds with the scene they were in. 

Bucky sucked his dick like he was trying to compose a song. Lovingly, paying attention to his glans with the tip of his tongue, making sure to push the head of his dick into the soft pillow of his inner cheek, scraping it against the ridged pallet at the back of his mouth. It was incredible. Mind blowing. And Clint just wanted to come, fucking hell.

But Bucky’s fingers were still clasped behind his balls, keeping him on the edge as he snuck a finger slick with lube to push inside of him. It had Clint shouting, thrashing his head wildly, feeling beyond overstimulated and yet not stimulated enough.

“Bucky Bucky Bucky, please, please I can’t anymore,” he gasped, and Bucky pulled back, causing him to sob. 

“You can. Just a little more,” Bucky soothed, and while Clint wanted to argue that he really couldn’t, he wanted to make Bucky proud. He wanted to do this for him, of his own free will, and so he simply didn’t respond as Bucky took him back into his mouth. There were tears again, as he fought the urge to rut into his mouth, and he just knew he was drooling but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was the feeling of Bucky’s mouth on him and his finger squirming its way into his ass and rubbing expertly on his prostate.

Clint lost track of time for a minute, his head so hazy with pleasure and pain that the two were practically one for him. He couldn’t remember if he had shut his eyes or if they were open, if he was shouting or if he was silent, but then he could distantly hear Bucky murmuring, “You can come now Clint. Come.”

And then the haze went up in a flash of fire as Bucky unclamped his fingers while pressing down viciously on his prostate and sucking him all the way into his throat. His brain exploded with an onslaught of pleasure so intense that he felt he couldn’t breath. It felt like he couldn’t stop coming, couldn’t stop pulsing into Bucky’s mouth, urged on by the unrelenting pleasure of Bucky’s crooked finger and his open, pliant mouth. 

He was still shuddering with aftershocks as Bucky picked him up and settled him on the bed, untying him and rubbing his wrists and shoulders. Clint felt lighter than air, his cock still twitching weakly every time he felt his sore ass rub against the sheets. 

And then Bucky was there, rolling him over and rubbing his back, murmuring softly to him. Clint couldn’t pick it up at the moment, content to float in the afterglow for as long as it lasted. And when he did start to come back, it was to quiet praise and the feeling of Bucky rubbing cool ointment into his wrists and ass, soothing the ache from both the rope and the punishment.

“You were so good Clint. So so good. You were perfect,” Bucky murmured, keeping up the mantra as he whisked away the last of the pain. Clint sighed softly, and Bucky looked up at him, catching his eye and smiling. It wasn’t a self-satisfied smirk, but one of genuine delight. When vulnerable like this, they never teased. There wasn’t any need to. 

Bucky coaxed him up to give him water, and Clint  drank eagerly, spilling a little down his chin which Bucky cleaned up with a swift swipe of his finger. While he was floating, Bucky had taken care of the mess, and now that Clint felt like he could think clearly again, he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and nuzzled into his jaw.

“That was… intense,” he said, and Bucky chuckled, tracing his fingers up and down his spine. 

“A good intense?” he asked softly, and Clint rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think I need to answer that,” he huffed, and Bucky just smiled into his hair. Clint refused to let go, and so Bucky maneuvered them into bed, pulling the covers over them tightly and cradling Clint close. It was deeply satisfying, and he felt like he was practically purring.

“Practice is going to suck tomorrow,” Clint grumbled, thinking about how sore he was going to be, but Bucky just gripped his neck reassuringly and kissing his forehead. 

“You’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it,” Bucky promised, the oath sounding more serious than just the aforementioned practice. 

But even with that being the case, and Clint chose to believe him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see a part two with a submissive Bucky, let me know! 
> 
> Or, if you'd like, leave me a prompt! It can be smutty or fluffy or anything at all! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s eyes had been closed before he had approached, but now they were open and staring right at Clint. There was a haziness there that made something in him melt. Clint wasn’t a patient person, not by any means, but when it meant helping Bucky get to that peaceful place both of them loved, he found he had the patience of a saint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second part, featuring a submissive Bucky! Thank you all for the sweet comments; they inspire me to keep writing! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint calmly tweaked the wiring in the arrow, humming softly under his breath as he observed his newest creation. There was buzzing in the background that had him straining in this pants, but he feigned ignorance, running his finger along the shaft of the arrow. He flickered his eyes up to look at Bucky, expression carefully blank even if he was pleased

Bucky was trussed up quiet beautifully, if he did say so himself. His legs were spread and folded behind him in a way that had his muscles straining in his thighs. His arms were similarly tied up, all of the red rope criss-crossing his chest and legs standing out perfectly against smooth skin. The cherry on top of this beautiful Bucky cake was the plug settled between his cheeks, the buzz of vibrations causing the flesh of his ass to shake just a touch. 

His whole body was arching off of the bed, partially from the ropes and partially from the stimulation. There was a pretty ring snugly fasten behind his balls, and it had been there since they had started two hours prior. Something they both realized quite fast was that Bucky needed to be wore down. He was a super-soldier after all. And Clint just didn’t have that kind of stamina. It wasn’t something that bothered him; he just meant they had to work around it.

And besides, Clint liked this plenty. He stood from where he had been sitting working on his arrows to walk over to Bucky, observing him with a small smile ticking up on his face. Bucky’s muscles were shaking with the exertion of holding himself up, sweat shining along every inch of his skin. But most pretty was his cock, standing obscenely at attention and oozing from the tip. It had been for a while now, as Clint had made sure to press the plug directly against Bucky’s prostate when they started. By this point, Clint was sure he could coax a satisfying orgasm out of Bucky. As soon as he wanted to, of course.

Bucky’s eyes had been closed before he had approached, but now they were open and staring right at Clint. There was a haziness there that made something in him melt. Clint wasn’t a patient person, not by any means, but when it meant helping Bucky get to that peaceful place both of them so loved, he found he had the patience of a saint. 

“Color?” he asked, the first word of the scene, and Bucky blinked at him slowly, before letting his eyes shut as Clint pushed sweaty hair back from his forehead. 

“Green,” he groaned softly, his voice raspy from his silence. He leaned into Clint’s touch, as light as it was, as if it were everything he needed. Clint smiled at that softly, before he let his hand trail down his neck, lightly brushing past the ropes and down towards his groin. He skirted around his erection and lightly tapped on the plug. Bucky’s hips gave a half-hearted jolt off of the bed, and he made a strained sound in the back of his throat. 

“Sensative?” Clint asked, still just as soft as he moved his hands to touch Bucky's  balls lovingly. They were firm in his hand, and as he rolled them softly, he could feel them twitching and tightening in his grip. Bucky really was ready to come, probably as soon as Clint released the ring’s clasp. Perfect.

“You’ve done so well, Bucky,” Clint murmured, sliding one of his hands up his bound legs as he took Bucky in hand. His shaft was slick with pre-cum, and the head was turning a delightfully purplish color. As Clint gave it an experimental stroke, more pre-cum spurted from the tip, a sad attempt at an orgasm that was choked before it could really begin. 

“Oh, you’re so ready, aren’t you?” Clint asked as he carefully moved his hand, watching Bucky carefully. Bucky, however, couldn’t seem to watch, his back bowing as he threw his head back. Clint just knew his eyes were rolling into the back of his head as his jaw strained from where Clint could see.

Bucky was never vocal when he was under, so all Clint could do was read his body language carefully, making sure to push him to his limit, but never over. So after a couple more firm strokes, he moved his hand back and moved back towards his head. “Roll over for me,” Clint said firmly, and Bucky seemed to move without thinking about it, rolling and exposing his back. 

Clint carefully pulled the ropes free, soothing where they had dug in slightly. He eased Bucky’s legs and arms to his side, making sure to move slowly so he didn’t cramp. He rubbed his hamstrings gently as he moved his legs open, gently spreading his cheeks and stroking the plug again. Bucky’s legs shook, and Clint took mercy, easing out the toy easily, watching Bucky jerk as he did so, before going limp as soon as it was gone. 

Clint slid a finger in, locating his prostate expertly as he reached under Bucky’s pelvis and unclasped the ring. Immediately, Bucky began to come, his hips bucking wildly, rubbing his cock into the sheets as Clint continued to rub against his prostate, allowing his other hand to gently massage his balls. Usually, Bucky was one to come more than once, due to the serum, but when Clint built him up like this, all it took was one good, long orgasm to have him satiated. So he road out Bucky’s orgasm with him, pressing and pulling on his balls until Bucky as shuddering with over sensitivity and the only come he saw whenever Bucky tilted his hips was what was already on the sheets. 

He eased out, gently stroked Bucky’s lower back, before he helped him roll out of the wet spot and onto his back. Bucky was boneless, his eyes shut and his face pressed into the pillows. He could tell Bucky was easing out the aftershocks and settling into that pretty afterglow. Clint, brushed a tear away that was threatening to roll down Bucky's cheek, watching as he opened his eyes to look at Ciint with unfocused eyes. 

“Clint,” he murmured softly, and Clint smiled. 

“Mmmhmm. It’s me. You did wonderfully. Perfect, if I do say so myself,” he teased softly, and Bucky gave him a weak smile back, before his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Come?” he asked, and Clint chuckled a little bit. Even this far under, he was making sure Clint was taken care of. 

“Not yet, gorgeous,” he replied. “Wanna tell me where you want me since you did so well?” Clint offered, laughing when Bucky’s eyes lit up in an almost childlike way that was so very rare. Stripped down like this, it was like Bucky forgot about what kind of history he had outside of the history he had with Clint. 

“Here,” he said, touching his stomach, and Clint smirked a little bit, before he climbed on top of the bed and sat on Bucky’s stomach. He spread his legs as he undid his pants and pulled himself out, not bothering to remove any other clothing. Bucky watched with rapt attention as Clint wrapped a hand around himself and stroked carefully from root to tip, gasping at the feeling. He had forgotten how hard he had been watching Bucky. He had practically soaked his boxers, giving him enough lubrication to continue jerking himself with one hand. 

His other hand came up to rest over Bucky’s heart in an act of sentimentality that Bucky would probably make fun of him for if he wasn’t put under. In fact, the other mirrored the moment, moving to put his hand over Clint’s, still watching as Clint picked up the pace, now making soft punched out noises every time he twisted his hand over the tip.

The only sounds in the room now were the soft slick sounds of his hand moving and his soft pants, and just hearing himself echoing back to him coupled with the expression Bucky was wearing as he stared pushed him that little bit over the edge, and he gasped, his hand frantically flying over himself as he came, shooting strings of come all over Bucky’s chest, a particularly enthusiastic spurt landing on his chin obscenely. 

“Oh fuck,” he huffed, before he laughed when Bucky swiped a hand across his chin with an almost offended look. “Easy there, cowboy. Let me get you some water,” Clint said as he slid off of Bucky, his legs a little shaky from the power of his orgasm. He left himself hanging out of his pants as he eased water into Bucky before fetching a damp towel to clear the other off with. It was only after Bucky was cleaned that he shucked off the rest of his clothes and threw a blanket over the large wet spot, deciding to deal with cleaning in the morning. 

For the moment, all he wanted to do was climb into bed and spoon behind Bucky, making sure the other didn’t drop, knowing it was much easier for him to do so than Clint. “Perfect,” he murmured again into the nape of the other’s neck. He pressed kisses to Bucky’s shoulders, intertwining their legs, and he felt Bucky sigh with content, taking Clint’s hand from where it was resting on his stomach and lacing their fingers together, bringing it to his lips. 

It was sappy, unbelievably so, but it warmed him to the core, and he hid his face in between Bucky’s shoulder blades. Fuck him if he didn’t love him. But he didn’t feel too bad about it, because judging by the way Bucky pressed his hand to his face next, there was a pretty good chance Bucky loved him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments! If you'd like me to take a shot at writing a prompt, leave a comment or send me an ask on my tumblr, sakkakitty! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Kisses!


End file.
